Dreaded
by pinnaclepines
Summary: When Lucifer, king of the Underworld is murdered before his son's very eyes, Lukas is forced to take over. It is when the human world becomes too chaotic that he finds one of the most dreaded secrets of this Father's death. One that perhaps could kill him, too.


**This is my first time writing here. However, I recently read a writing prompt that led me to write this. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **OOO**

It's confusing.

Watching my father die before my very eyes left me dumbfounded and perplexed. His body lay limp against the balcony, eyes wide and open as if they were staring intensely at the sky. The man with wings -- ugly, horrid, white wings -- stares down at his body with great pleasure. I see it in his eyes, in those bottomless eyes of a supposed "Guardian Angel".

I see the world become small, and it vanishes. There is no room for pity, no room for forgiveness, no room for mercy within my heart. If a Guardian Angel, the most holy and virtuous beings that ever existed, were as daring to kill my father without a second glance, then so would I. I watch as the angel ascends, light surrounding him in his all glorious form. There is no more light, and there is no more life within my father.

They have taken him from me, without even the slightest of explanations.

It is dark in the Underworld by the time someone returns to find me. My father's body still lays against the balcony, his blood now pooling at my feet. But I don't feel the coldness of it, nor do I feel the dampness that my pants have soaked in. I can't feel anything but the longing rage within my heart. It beats, for the first time in millions of years, my heart beats. Its become nauseating, annoying. The best of my heart only reminds me of the sore wound that is found within it. There is no longer a place for Lucifer in this world.

I lift my head, my eyes on the servant that lays before me.

"A new king must arise," I whisper to them.

 **OOO**

"Your majesty," a voice breaks, and I turn my head to face them. I'm met with beady eyes the color of the Underworld's fluorescent fire.

"You may speak, servant," is my nonchalant reply. I settle my hands into the pockets of my long coat and continue my journey down the long, empty corridors. Had it not been for my still heart, perhaps I would have shivered.

"Lord Balthazar has requested to speak with you," he trembles out, eyes downcast. I glance at him annoyingly, not bothering to wait for him to match my pace. "With, with your permission, of course, Sire."

"Servant?"

"Yes," he responds quickly, hurrying his pace.

"Has Lord Balthazar completed the task assigned to him by the Evers Jury?" I question softly, my eyes locked on the door ahead of me. Already the stench of the human world and its filth fill my nose. I would rather much be sitting on my throne and sifting through Death's blacklist. But the human world has become chaos since Death last visited, and the blacklist has only been growing since. With only two worthy humans remaining to live on Earth.

"Lord Balthazar has not found or recruited any worthy abnormals, your Sire. However, he has found that--"

"I do not need excuses," I snarl at him, my fangs now visible because of anger. "The human world has caused nothing but a dramatic chaos that has Heaven on its toes. If there are no worthy souls for Heaven, then there should be no reason for me to bestow upon the human world death. They may as well simply live on a walking hell now that they are all such wretched souls."

I glare back at the servant, my hand wound tight around his throat. "And if Balthazar cannot complete such a simple task," I snicker menacingly, pulling his reddening face closer to my fangs. "Then perhaps he should be stripped of his title of Lord. A subordinate with that type of incapability will serve of no use to me, or the Underworld."

"Y-Yes, your Majesty," the small creature stutters. I smile, releasing his throat with a bit of sadness. Oh, how I loved to play with Balthazar's servants. They were so much more tolerable than Lancelot's! They truly were quite the playful toy.

"Very well then, go on and run to your Lordship and tell him of the great news!" I exclaim delightfully, swiveling on my heel. I face the door that leads me to the wretched human world.

"G-Great N-n-news-s, m-my S-Sire?" He gaps for air as he breathes. But I don't let him speak another word before he's off the ground and across the hall.

"Don't question me, you fool. Tell Balthazar and dear Death to meet me in the human world, we've got a job to do. And that requires quite a pair of hands, don't you agree?" I glance back at the servant, who struggles to lift himself up. I laugh lightly, running a hand through my hair. "Let Lord Elam know that he is charge overseeing the human flow from here on out. I will be keeping an eye on the Underworld from my Spheric. Cheerio!"

With that, I gladly vanish behind the massive wooden doors of the Human realm.

 **OOO**

"Heaven's shithole, that's what this place is. With it's disgusting smell of death. God, it reeks worse than the Underworld here! What have you done to this place?" I wonder aloud, my eyes flying over the millions of tall buildings that poof out a dark smoke.

"Be a dear and keep your mouth shut, Luke. Your father was much more of a gentleman than you'll ever be. That mouth of yours really needs to be kept shut," a charming voice states from behind. I nearly hurl at the sound of her voice. Stupid Guardian angel's and their cursed voices. To humans they may sound as the most wonderful thing ever, but it just sounds like nails on a chalkboard to me.

"I'm the Lord of the Underworld, Ora, what do you want me to say? I don't ever recall being nice as part of my job description," I retort quite snidely. They say fallen angels don't know how to keep their mouths shut. But a pretty mouth such as hers gets her in the same type of trouble. She was such an annoying woman, and a dastardly brave one as well. She was the only one even willing to come near me, and even scold me for the matter.

Damn old woman can't leave me in peace.

"It wasn't in your job description, but it is on this one. If you cause any unnecessary trouble, your getting sent back to your precious Underworld for another twenty million years. God writes the rules, not me, you asshat," she spits, her eyes blazing with fire. I yawn, ignoring the glare that she has so kindly bestowed up one me. If I weren't immortal, perhaps she would've burned holes through my soul already.

"I'm Lukas of the Underworld, son of Lucifer. The damn old man up there needs me to be here. Twenty million years doesn't sound so bad."

Her glare returns, twenty times more deadly. "Oh my Tartarus, a Guardian Angel doesn't know how to take a bloody joke? What has Michael taught you? Having fun is also illegal in Heaven, I'm assuming?" I chortle, leaning against the railing of the roof. The building was the tallest in the world, and it fascinated me how humans could move and bustle so quickly. Consumed in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when Balthazar came through.

But you'd have to be quite deaf and blind to not notice.

"You sick son of a--"

"Luke, why must you always play with my servants in such a harsh manner? They return broken and bloody every single time I send them to the castle," Balthazar's familiar voice broke out, his tone laced with annoyance and anger. Whether or not that was strictly directed at me I did not know. (But I surely did hope so, Balthazar was quite the exciting person when he was angry.)

"Again?" Ora questioned, her eyebrow raised in a questioning stance. I rolled my eyes, plucking at my fingers as Ora looked at me.

"Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, Lady," I fire at her, accompanied by a mean glare. I smile after a second, watching as Balthazar's large form come through the fire blazing portal behind him. "Zar's servants are always the most fun of all the Lords! The others simply scurry away in fear before they can even give their greetings," I complain to her, raising my lips in disgust. "And they're always the ugliest ones, too--"

"Don't call me Zar--"

"If you could die, I would've collected your soul and imprisoned it in Tartarus already."

"Good ole Death, never fails to amuse me," I greet him gleefully. "It's been a while since we last spoke. How's little Daisy doing?"

"She, as well as our relationship, is none of your business, Lukas. Cut the crap and let's get to work. The less I have to stand in the presence of this Angel, the better." Death saunters over to look at the city, his cloak covering his face in a dark shadow. One that even the Angel's light could not penetrate. Ora watched from afar, her hand settled on the base of her sword, red blazing with a golden color.

I become alert as she pulled it from its sheath. Before anyone can react, my sword is at her neck. The jagged, long black sword lets off a sort of mist that surrounds Ora rapidly. Her eyes widen and she sets a frown permanently on her face.

"Let us take lightly these jokes and comments," I warn her lowly, my eyes looking deep within hers. "There is absolutely nothing restraining me from sending you flying back to that horrid place from which you came. Be wary of me, Ora, I am not one to fool with."

The deadly aura that surrounded us settled. Ora slid the sword back in to her sheath and raised her empty palms in the air. My sword did not lower until she had cast her eyes down at my feet. I retreated my arm from her direction and place my sword at my side. Any sort of negligence amongst enemies would result in someone's death. And I was not going to allow that fate upon any of my subordinates.

"Did you get my message from your dear servant, Balthazar?" I ask in the same tone to which I had spoken to Ora. I swivel around, my cloak flapping as it surrounds me. My eyes meet his and he steps back and cast his eyes downward.

"Yes, your Sire. I will keep your words in mind," he retreats solemnly, his hands behind his back in a respective matter.

"Right now the mission is simple," I speak to them, casting my eyes away from Balthazar and to the group in its stead. "We shall recruit those who are worthy of this job. A job that requires them to purify the land and the souls within it. Without balance, this world fall apart. Without balance, the reigns are left to anyone. And for the sake of both Heaven and its opposite, Hell, we shall complete this job."

I smirk, glancing at Ora.

"Unless, of course, Heaven wishes to grant me total reigns and rights to the mistreatment of the human race at this very moment," I snide rudely at Ora. She scowls and takes a step forward.

"We both know that that is up to Him to decide. Our job is to keep humanity at a balance between good and evil, not let it tip to one side or the other," she snarls in her angelic voice. Who would have known an angel had such a menacing tone of voice? Certainly not this angel of Death here. Certainly not me.

"Hmm," I hum lightly, smirking. "We'll see about that, my dear, Ora. I have not yet seeked revenge for the death of my Father."

Silence enveloped us.

I smiled even wider. "Let us begin!" I shout loudly and laugh. I race towards the edge of the building and jump of the rail.

The feeling of flying and freedom envelopes me, and the familiar feeling in my back itches. Before I can even remember, my wings unfold and expand behind me. I hear the yells and protests of the others as they follow behind me.

It has only just begun.


End file.
